I. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming system causing an image forming processing operation due to an image forming apparatus to be performed using a print server connected to a network.
II. Description of the Related Art
A typical printing system utilizes, as shared resources, font resources for a plurality of printers connected through a print server.
In the typical printing system, the print server transmits, to a printer serving as an output destination, printing character data received from a host computer. At this time, if the printer serving as an output destination is not compatible with the font designated by printing information included in the received printing character data, the print server requests another printer compatible with the designated font to upload the font in each case. After having deployed the uploaded font in print data, the print server causes print processing to be performed. However, in a method where a corresponding font is acquired every time print processing is executed, print performance becomes reduced.